


Missed Anniversary

by itsab



Series: Anniversaries [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Steve Rogers is the love of your life, right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Anniversaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719205
Kudos: 21





	Missed Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This involves a female reader, who uses female pronouns.

Your relationship with Steve began not too long after his ‘un-freezing’. It started out with you being assigned by SHIELD, a company whom you had no idea existed at said time, to help him assimilate back into society, or more to the point; into the modern world. You, Y/N Y/L, an accomplished student of history, specifically early twentieth century, had been hired to help Steve’s transition.

It worked well, enough for Steve to be able to go about his life casually (read: until he didn’t freak out at the iPhone).

He asked you out on a date not too long after the first Avengers situation. Almost immediately after he’d successfully gotten in contact with you, founding out you were safe in Wyoming, with your father and step-father, and far away from the havoc unleashed in New York.

* * *

Today was your two-year anniversary, and you felt like you were at the point where you wanted to move further with your relationship. He was your boyfriend, and you both had said ‘I love you’, now you were going to ask him to move in together. Steve already spent quite a bit of time at your place, why not make it a bit more?

At this exact moment, you were preparing a beautiful dish, one that your mother made plenty of times before her passing – her famous spinach and ricotta lasagne, with stuffed mushrooms and herbed vegies. It was hard, an arduous task due to your lack of cooking skills, but you wanted to make the best. You laid out your small dinner table, then put on the playlist you’d made, which was filled with Steve’s favourites tracks from the thirties and forties. Smiling, you wondered if you should crack open a bottle of wine for the meal. Despite Steve’s ability to not get intoxicated, he did occasionally enjoy a nice Merlot.

You plopped onto your sofa, listening to the soft crooning of Billy Holiday (a favourite of yours that you’d included on the playlist), and began to wait. Flickering through your Instagram, you noticed that it was ten past seven, and Steve should’ve already been here. You began to frown as you waited. When the clock passed eight, you stood up, knowing that he wasn’t coming.

He’d done this before, though. Steve wouldn’t come to organised events, and while he didn’t mean anything by it (he was usually suddenly called away on a mission, or to the Avengers facility to help), the occasions it happened left you saddened. Sometimes he managed to text you that he’d be late, or at least get word back to you about what was going on. Checking your phone, you noticed no notifications, on any messaging app, so you called him.

“Hello, Steve Rogers, I cannot reach my telephone right now, but feel free to contact me via text messages, or leave a voice message now-” The tone rang, and you sighed, before hanging up. If he was on a mission, he’d call you as soon as he was done.

You just wished it hadn’t been your anniversary that he’d had to miss.

* * *

“Good morning, Y/N, what can I help you with this morning?” Two days later, and no word from Steve meant you’d gone to find him at the Avengers tower/facility. At the moment, you were conversing with JARVIS, the artificial butler of said building.

“Hi JARVIS, just here to see Steve. Could you take me to his floor?” Unless accompanied by a member of the team, you weren’t allowed to go wandering the tower, which makes sense as you didn’t have any SHIELD clearance anymore, and you’d never had Stark Industries clearance either.

“Of course, Y/N. Would you care for a beverage to be taken to Mr Roger’s room for you?”

“No, thanks.”

The elevator let out a whoosh as you were hurtled up several stories of the building, on your way to the floor which Steve resided on. He hadn’t contacted you in since your anniversary, so you had begun to worry, but then you’d contacted the tower and JARVIS had confirmed he was there – apparently, he hadn’t left in several days. More concerned than angry, especially as he hadn’t replied to your concerned messages, you wandered down to his bedroom door. Once or twice before, when the two of you had first started dating, Steve wouldn’t contact you for days as he was remembering his past, and was hurting because of said memories. Timidly, you knocked on the door, not wanting to startle him, just in case he was having one of these moments.

“Y/N!” Steve opened the door quickly, and let out a surprised gasp at seeing you standing there. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and he looked as if he’d just come back from a workout session – not unusual for him. After all, have you seen his abs?

Smiling, you moved to walk into the room, “Hey! I’ve missed you, I was worried that you weren’t doing okay…” Steve side-stepped, getting in your way and making you stumble, “Are you? Okay, I mean.” You squinted at him, noticing the way he seemed to be breathing quickly, like he’d just run a marathon. His pale cheeks were also red, making you wonder if you’d embarrassed him somehow. “Steve, babe, what’s going on? I’m getting worried.” You said it softly, placing you palm on his shoulder, genuinely beginning to freak out. Was he okay? Had something happened?

“Stevie, pal, what’s taking you so long? I found the other bottle of lube-” A very naked Bucky Barnes walked out of the adjoining bathroom, and your heart broke. He seemed to be startled seeing you in the doorway, and froze, but quickly ran back into the bathroom when he realised his own nakedness.

Tears began to gather in your eyes, and you felt heat in your face. Hurt, anger and despair began to take over your body, as you stepped back in shock.

“Y/N!” Steve reached out to steady you, but you slapped away his hands quickly, not wanting him to touch you. What you just witnessed was too obvious for you to brush it off. You were all too aware of what had occurred. “Please, let me explain!”

But you were deaf to his words, “You missed our anniversary, so here.” You choked out the words, before shoving the small bag, that you’d been happily clutching in your hand up till this point, at his chest. “Ignore the key to my apartment. It’s clear that you won’t be able to move in with me, now.” You walked away, wondering if it was possible for you to exit this building, sans your heart?

“Doll, please!” Steve stalked after you and tried to tug at your hand, desperately trying to get you to not walk away from him. You shook him off.

“Don’t… just don’t, Steve.”

* * *

Somehow, you’d made it to your apartment. You saw the cutesy pictures you had strung up, and the various items and knick-knacks that reminded you of Steve, and your relationship. Ten minutes later, you were stood at the base of your apartment building, a small bag in hand, now waiting for your taxi to pick you up.

“Y/N!” You heard Steve’s voice, his frightened voice entering your brain, but you forced yourself not to acknowledge it. “Please, wait!”

A yellow taxi pulled up at this exact moment, and you absentmindedly opened the door, right as Steve ran over to you.

“Doll… please listen.”

You shook yourself to life, “Listen to what, Steve? Honestly, I don’t think there’s a thing you could say to me right now, that I would want to hear.” Hurt tears welled up in your eyes, and deep down you took satisfaction in the fact he looked saddened by them. “I’m going to get in this taxi, go to my dads’, and when I return in two weeks, I want your stuff gone.” Whilst you hadn’t lived together, he kept a lot of things at yours, and honestly; you didn’t want the memorabilia that littered the place either. “After that, the only time I want to see you, is when you’re on TV.”

“Y/N, I- I didn’t mean for it to happen, please trust me-”

“Well I don’t. You lost my trust the minute you cheated on me, with Bucky of all people!” You were a bit loud, but the only person who was there to witness, was the taxi man who was already charging you, so you didn’t really care.

“Bucky, of all people?” The way he said it made you wish you were physically capable of hitting him, “Because he’s a man?”

“No, Steve,” You felt angry, even more than what you’d been feeling a moment ago, “Because you said that I didn’t have to worry about him, that I should accept that sometimes a man wants to ‘hang out’ with his best friend!” You placed quotation marks around the words, letting Steve know that you now suspected every instance he’d said them. “I guess I learnt my lesson, though, didn’t I?” You shoved your bag into the taxi, and you sat down in it. Opening the window, you shoved your face through it and shouted at him, “And if you ever suggest that I’m being homophobic (because I don’t like the fact you cheated on me) again, you can kiss my gay dad’s ass!”

The car drove off, and whilst you couldn’t mend your heart from the hurt, the look on his face as you drove away, was enough to get you to the airport and into the comforting arms of your gay dads’ back in Wyoming.


End file.
